


38 weeks

by emeadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeadow/pseuds/emeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is also on wattpad so if you prefer to read on that it's there too!  my username is -onceuponafangirl- but i might change my username on this to match that one but until then, read it anywhere!</p></blockquote>





	38 weeks

"I'm in love with someone." I blurt to one of the cutest boys I've ever seen. He's taken back a little.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm in love with someone. His name is Tyler March. Some people ask me why I'm in love with him. I mean, after all, they're right. He's not exactly real. He's in 62 minutes. Have you ever read that?" I don't wait for an answer.  
"And I mean, my best friend- I mean, ex best friend- she says that I don't know him. But I mean, I totally do. I know what he would do in a fight situation, and what color his eyes are, and what his mother and grandmother's names are, and what his middle name is, and what his favorite color is." He looks bewildered.  
"Um, what?"  
I just continue with my ramble.  
"And the answers to those questions are he would beat the shit out of them, greyish green, Emily and Geraldine, and mauve."  
He looks at me with wide eyes. "Um, okay." Great, he probably thinks I'm crazy.  
I sweep my bangs out of my eyes.  
"Sorry for rambling. My name is Carter. Carter Lily Medovnik. But you don't need to say Lily, because that's my middle name and haha, that would be weird if you said my full name-"  
He cuts me off by extending a hand.  
"How, um, pleasant to meet you, Carter. My name's Elton. Elton Goldstein." I shake his hand, and then the bell rings. He turns on his heels so quickly that I don't even get to say bye, and then I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, and he's gone.  
I pull the hem of my grey sweatshirt down, and head to my class. I look inside, and see that no one's in there yet. I sigh in relief, and walk in and sit in the very middle of the class. I pop in my earbuds and wait for everyone to arrive. Fall out boy blasts in my ears as boy after boy enter the class.  
We're going down, down, in an earlier round,  
And sugar we're going down swinging-  
My jam is quickly cut off as a boy sits in front of me and pulls out my earbuds.  
"I can hear your music." He says.  
"You're welcome." I shoot back. My eyes narrow for a second, and he starts laughing. I join him, and reach over to hug him.  
"I missed you over the summer, Sam!"  
"Me too." He continues to talk, but I can't hear him over the sound of my heart pounding in my chest as I see the boy whom I embarrassed myself in front less than 5 minutes ago walk into the class.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Sam. Who's that? What's his deal?" I cut him off, and he frowns.  
"Who, Elton?" I nod. "Oh, he just moved here from Chicago or something. Why, what do you know ab-" He gets cut off by the teacher walking in.  
"Hello class, I'm Mr. Becker and you will all learn to love me." I snicker. He notices me.  
"Ah, Ms. Medovnik! Carter, I presume?" I nod. "Ah, I remember when I had your sister in my class! After all, it was only about 3 years ago!" I smile.  
"Yes, she's in 11th grade now. She's driving me to school now." I say, feeling everyones eyes on me.  
"Yes, Jeny was always one of my favorite students."  
"Well, you were always one of her favorite teachers, sir." I say, playing with a piece of my dark strawberry blonde hair.  
He nods, and begins to take roll.  
I zone out for a little, staring at Elton through the corner of my eye until I hear the end of roll called.  
"Well well well, this is new." I pop back into reality, and look up at the front of the room.  
"It seems we only have one girl in this class!" Everyones eyes turn and practically bore holes into my skull. I groan internally and look up at Mr. Becker.  
"As it seems, sir." I say through gritted teeth. Sam turns around.  
"Just imagine all the testosterone!" I give him a sickly sweet smile.  
I feel Elton's eyes still staring at me.  
It's gonna be a long 38 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad so if you prefer to read on that it's there too! my username is -onceuponafangirl- but i might change my username on this to match that one but until then, read it anywhere!


End file.
